TF2MLP:EG CROSSOVER
by HitlerBalkanParodies
Summary: In this series if some mercnary have regular name typed (example Scout that means he us from TF2) but if it has (example TFC Scout that means that character is from Team Fortress Classic).Also MLP belongs to Hasbro.TF2 belongs to Valve.Story is owned by me.
1. chapter 1

"on 2Fort 14:45 pm

" in microphone all heared Administators voice

Adminstator:Everyone be in RED spawn now!

"in RED spawn RED team(TF2 mercs) and BLU team (Team Fortress Classic mercs)

Saxon Hale:Lads!We found a place full of australium.

Scout:Where Hale?

Saxton Hale:Well...in another world.

Medic:What?!

Adminustator:Yes a new world.RED team will go there and pick up australium.

TFC Spy:Why not we?

Saxton Hale:Beacuse you re older.

TFC Scout:Yep.

Enginner:When we will go?

Saxton Hale:For 2 days!

Soldier:Question.Can we carry weapons?

Saxton Hale:No.For your goods but if you get attacked BLU team will come and help but some if you can use your helpong weapons(Medigun,Crit-A-Cola,SpyDisguise,Cloak and Dagger...)

Scout:Well sure Hale!We re ready to roll!

Administator:And also random crits still work so if you are in fight please dont kill.

Demoman:Sure mate!

" 1 day later at RED spawn(only RED team) 21:25 pm

Saxton Hale:Everyone me and Scout made deal he will enter now!

Spy:Noo!He is my son!

Saxton Hale:He will carry his drink and Bat.

Now Ms.Pauling brink portal!!!

"Ms.Pauling enters with portal who look like mirror.

Ms.Pauling:Be careful Scout!

" after thar portal is turned and Scout enter in portal

"later 03:35 am

Spy(worried):Hale if MY SON DIES YOU WILL BE DEAD!

Saxton Hale:Scout is unbitable.

" then Scout enters from portal

Scout:Im back baby!!!

Spy:Son!

"spy hugged scout"

Spy:How was world?

Scout:I will tell you all.

"after that he tell them what happend"

"what happend

Scouts P.O.V.

I landed on grass and I was teen but I saw I have was still white(skin colour).Also I was very tall I notice.Even if Im strong I still dont have mussels.I was still having my normal clothes.

I found bulding called " Canterlot High School"

I bit explore bulding and it was in function.

Then I heard a car noise and I heard a female voice who was telling others "Girls remember let we all do how its planned in this school year."

I ran away from sound and girls.

Then I turn portal and came back here.

"end of Scouts P.O.V."

Spy:Not bad.

Enginner:Great work city boy now lets get prepared.

END IF CHAPTER 1

NEXT PART SOON.


	2. Chapter 2

"AT 2Fort RED spawn next day after Scouts visit to the new world 05:25 AM Saxton Hale:Be ready RED,now your most dangerous mission will begin!  
You must be careful that NO ONE founds you re from other world!  
CLEAR!  
RED team:YES SIR!  
Saxton Hale:Great also you will be in that Canterlot High School.  
Scout:HALE WTF!?  
Heavy:NOOO!  
Spy:"sigh"Fine.  
Enginner:well who cares we just need to found australium and go!  
saxton Hale:Yes,and I while you are were sleeping I went to the world but i was adult I bought you all books!  
Now get your backpack!  
spy:With all exuses but WHERE WE WILL LIVE?!(HE SHOUTED)  
Saxton Hale:"he give all 9 mercs a grey cube"This.  
Soldier:What the FUCK!?  
Saxton Hale:See that red button?Press it and your home will be created.  
Enginner:Oh yea Pyro place this where is your breath space on mask.  
"Engie gave Pyro his machine"  
Pyro:MMMPPHH?(WHAT IT DO?)  
Enginner:It will give you a voice!"he smiled"  
Pyro:"he put machine"I-I can talk!  
Scout:Wow Engie you will be nerd in school!  
Enginner:I was a nerd.  
Saxton Hale:Now before you all go lets see what will you all use as your tool there.  
Scout?  
Scout:I will bring my BONK!Atomic Punch and my Crit-A-Cola and Atomizer.  
Saxton Hale:OK you can bring them.  
Soldier?  
Soldier:My Rocket Jumper and Market Gardner!  
Saxton Hale:Fine but dont show Market Gardner!  
Pyro:?  
Pyro:i will bring wonderfull...BURN!"he tell BURN in demonic voice"  
Saxton Hale:NO!  
Pyro:Fine.  
Demoman?  
Demoman:Sticky jumper and Ulapull Camber.  
Saxton Hale:FINE!Use jumper but NO Camber only if you re ing danger.  
Engie?  
Enginner:Just my construcion and demolish pad and wrenck.  
Saxton:OK.  
Heavy?  
Heavy:Sandwhich and Dalakosh Bar.  
saxton Hale:Nice you can.  
Holiday Punch.  
Saxton HAle:fine.  
Medic?  
Medic:Just my healing guns.  
Saxton Hale:Fine.  
Sniper?  
Sniper:Piss.  
Saxton hale:Hmmnn...seems legit to me.  
And finally Spy?  
Spy:Just my disguise kit,dead ringer,cloak and dagger and knife...for defend.  
Saxton Hale:Sure now prepare!  
" bring teleporter mirror :Be careful every and expecialy Medic."giggle"  
Heavy:What?!  
Medic:Me and Pauling are feeling bad Scout?"nervous"  
Scout:Nah Im bad one I only try to get Pauling beacuse I want some attention.  
:Be careful to not fall all of you in love in someone in that world.  
Saxton Hale:Ready!  
Scout:Just to pack our weapons and school stuff in backpack.  
Saxton Hale:Fine.  
"15 mins later Pyro:we re here.  
Saxton Hale:GOOO!  
"then all 9 mercnaries jump in portal"  
"in Canterlot City"  
Spy:What the..?

NEXT PART SOON...

AUTORS NOTE:  
HEY GUYS,I HAVE A LOTS OF STUFF TO LEARN IN SCHOOL NEXT PART WILL BE NEXT WEEK BEACUSE SCHOOL IS HARD.  
ALSO IM FROM CROATIA SO YOU CAN FOUND BAD SPELLS.  
GOODBYE!

P. s voice is and found Pauls US voice( index/demo found Paul US and see his voice also im not owning site) thats Pyros voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Spy:What the...?Im teen...

Scout:I told you I was teen when I came here too.

Spy:"sigh"Im still looking great and handsome?

Scout:Always dad.

Soldier:WHAT THE FUCK IM A KIDDO?!

Enginner:Calm down fella I know we re all teens.

Pyro:I remember while i was teen it was bad.

Sniper:Remember we need to STICK TOGETHER!

Demoman:Umnn...Sniper why your gloggless have normal glass colour not yellow?

Sniper:WHAT?!

"Sniper took his googles and he saw his googgles are where just like Demoman said Sniper:"scream"AHHHH!NOOOO!

Medic:Calm down fella.

Sniper:PISS!"he put his goggles back on his face"

Scout:Look everyone remember our mission found dammnn australium and adios this universe!"he shouted"

peaceful someone can spot us!

its time?

"medic looked on his watch Medic:02:55.

Enginner:Enought time to found place and bulid house.

Heavy:NOOO!

PYro:What is for love of cake?

Heavy:My bullleds araound my chest they are just yellow line!

VERY BAD!

Spy:Calm down partner.

Scout:"sigh"Lets go.

Spy:Wait first we need to see our "new" teen looks.

I look?

Spy:Well first you re tall teen with white have red t-shirt,black shoes,grey pants...ummnn...brown hair.

Soldier:Wait a second?!Im most proudest AMERICAN SO I MUST LOOK PERFECT!REVIEW ME!

Spy:"sigh"I will review you Soldier are also tall teen with also short brown hair as Scout also red shirt,black shoes and pant and-.

Scout:hey everyone look on our shirts they are our class symbols.

Spy:May I continue and also Soldier you have a small beard.

Pyro:Me?

Spy:What to tell same as back in our universe medium size and also mask.

And Demoman well he has still two evey who knows why is he using his eye thing.

Demoman:First I look awesome with it and Im drunk?

Spy:Black skin,red shirt with his symbol also his bombs are same as Soldiers a yellow cap is still bad as usual.

Demoman:SHUT UP YOU FRANCE GUY!

Spy:Next Heavy le logic most tallest most biggest,strongest,and your stomach is not fat but its acually just small beard same with Demo and Soldier...

big muscles and thats it.

Enginner:Now me"he started to play guitar he secretly bring"

Spy:Still bald as usual,small beard,most smallest but not too much like standart teen and also with all of us exept Demoman white skin.(Pyros mask is his head and he can take off his clothers exept mask and its skin is white and also Pyro is MALE in this series)

You have googgles but your s not normal and still one glove for reason and you re wearing your normal Enginner suit.

Enginner:For mine good look.

Spy:Fine and also Medic still white skin,small moustache,white-red suit with also your class pants and black you re wearing normal goggles.

Sniper:Now me me.

Spy:Fine bushman"laught"brown hat,small beard,your "sniper suit"and your bullets are also yellow ,black shoes and finally green pants.

And for me logic very gentlem person and excelent look behind my Im not to take my mask but my beatiful red suit,and black shoes and also small its hours Doc?

Medic:03:00!

Spy:"laught"

Sniper:Lets go TIRED!

Scout:"gulp"Where we all will sleep?

Enginner:"sigh"Look everyone found empty space in city and just place little box and house will create.

Heavy:Then?

Enginner:I dont know I never test it!

Scout:"shout"WHAT?!

Spy:Hardhat why you didnt test its?

Enginner:Beacuse...I never have time!"shout"

Soldier:He is right.

Scout:Fine see ya all in school.

Spy:And if we all die well...wait where are my fake cigarets?With strawberry taste?!

Demoman:At home mate!But be calm."take gulp of viski"

Spy:Well see ya all in hell also knows as school.

"after that all 9 mercs split up and Enginners house in box these houses are all next to Mane 6 s and soon 7 s.

Scouts house next to Rainbow Dashs

Soldiers house next to Derpys

Pyros house next to Pinkies

Demomans house next to Sunsets

Heavy house next to Fluttershys

Enginners house next to Applejacks

Medics house next to Trixies

Snipers house next to Twilights

Spys next to Raritys

AUTORS NOTE:SORRY IF THIS IS BORED CHAPTER BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY INTERESTING BELIVE ME :)

ALSO I HOPE ENOY!

UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Autors note:WELCOME to Chapter 4!Im very sorry for not posting new chapters.I dont have enough time so next week Chapter 5 will come out.  
Enoy and sorry for bad English.

"at Scouts house 6:55"  
"alarm"  
Scout:Ahh!"throws clock"Dammn it!I must sleep for more than 12 hours but no I have to FOUND AUSTRALIUM IN DIFRENT SHAPE!"(shout)  
"gulp"Hope anyone didnt hear back to the front know as anyone would try to kill me.  
"scout quickly packed his books and went to bus station"  
"at bus station"  
"Scouts P.O.V."  
As I arrive to the bus station I see a few students talking about something few girls and boys.  
They all act like Im not here but I dont care.  
But finnaly bus and other kiddos enter and found space to sit.  
"End of Scouts P.O.V."  
"after bus arrived at final station entire TF" crew were sitting next to each other except Pyro who was sitting alone "spy was sitting next to scout,Heavy next to Medic,Enginner next to Demoman,Sniper with Soldier"  
Spy:So Scout ready to back in school?  
Scout:No."sigh"I really HATE school.  
"Spy wisper to him Spy:Just found australium and we will go home."  
Scout:Fine.  
"at Pyro"  
"Pyros P.O.V."  
I was sitting behind Medic and Heavy and even I know all my crew from job were friends but I still feal lonely.  
All students give best of them to ignore me just like I-I dont good students and crew dont know who Im acually.  
I hope I get new friends in school."sigh"  
"End of Pyros P.O.V."  
"then bus stopped at school all students exit from bus even TF2 Crew"  
"then TF2 Crew were starting to talk to each other"  
Soldier:Scout buddy!How is going?  
Scout:Bad.  
Soldier:Understand.  
Enginner:Morning everyone!  
Spy:Howdy pantner!"laught"  
Enginner:"sarcastic lauhgt"Spy that was very funny.  
Heavy:Everyone hows going?  
Pyro:Cakey!You still dont get that joke right.  
"rest of TF2 Crew nodded their heads"  
Sniper:So guys your think of schools look?  
Scout:Classic but Boston High School looks better.  
Spy:France are better.  
Heavy:In USSR discipline is best!  
Sniper:So its not better as we went back at our"cought""place".  
"rest of TF2 Crew know what Sniper said"  
"school bell ringed Soldier:Well back to the front.  
Enginner:Look everyone we will split up in 3 (Scout,Soldier,Pyro),Defensive(Enginner,Demoman,Heavy) and Support(Medic,Sniper,Spy).GET IT!?  
Demoman:Yeahh mate..."cought"  
Medic:Demo did you drink last night?  
Demoman:Yes and I have soem visky in bag want some?  
Spy:"gulp"Scottish can ruin "Operation Australium".Demo dont drink visky .  
Soldier:Demo will NOT drink and Spy great name for operation.  
Spy:Many thanks.  
Enginner:Now lets go.  
"in school"  
"at Group Support"  
this place is so clean and huge.  
many lockers and doors classic.  
Sniper:But not good as Classic(sniper rifle in TF2)."Sniper smiled"  
Medic:G-guys "Medic said nerviously"where we will go?  
Sniper:I-I dont know.  
"then Sniper crushed with girl Sniper:Oh my Im so sorry!  
?:No Im I didnt look.  
Sniper:I didnt look either.  
?:Well still you new here?  
Sniper:Yes Im Sniper.  
?:Hi Im Twilight Sparkle.  
Sniper:Hi these are my brothers Medic...  
Medic:Hello.  
Sniper:And Spy.  
Spy:Good morining.  
Twilight:Hi so welcome to Canterlot.  
Medic:Great school must guess.  
Twilight:Cmon you three you must go to principal office.  
Sniper:Umnn where is the office?  
Twilight:I will show you.  
"then Twilight brought them to principals office.  
"Twilight knocked on door"  
Principal Celestia:Come in.  
Twilight:Morning principal we have new students.  
Principal Celestia:Bring them.  
Twilight:Come on guys.  
"then Spy,Medic,Sniper enter in office Spy:Morning.  
Principal Celestia:Good morning Im Principal Celstia.  
Spy Hale and these are my brothers Sniper Hale and Medic Hale.  
Medic:Morning.  
"then Celestia add their names at School diary"  
Principal Celestia:Welcome to Canterlot High School.  
Twilight will you show them araound school?  
.Cmon you three must show quickly class will start soon.  
Principal Celestia:Hey you three do you have other brothers or firends in this school.  
Spy:We have Scout,Soldier,PYro,Demoman,Enginner and Heavy Hale.  
Principal Celstia:HEre."she givde Spy 9 school schnedules for each of TF2 Crew.  
Spy:Many thanks now lets explore school.  
"then Twilight show Group Support school"  
"after showing"  
Spy:This school is perfect it has everything for each of 9 of us.  
Sniper:Well class will soon begin I will go give to the other six brothers.  
"sniper leaved and took 6 school schnedules with him"  
"at Group Offensive"  
Scout:I must go at Gymn!  
"soldier was holding Scout"  
Soldier:Calm down hippie!  
Pyro:"sigh"Oh boy.  
"Sniper arrived"  
Sniper:Hey guys.I have school schnedules.  
"Sniper gived their schnedules Scout:What?!We have French we must learn it?!  
Spy is from France so he will help us.  
Sniper:Scout..."Sniper gived Scout last 3 school schnedules"go give Group Defensive.  
Scout:Okey pally!  
"then Scout leaved very fast"  
Sniper:How about we go on our classes?  
Soldier:YES!  
"then all three split up"  
"meanwhile Scout was running very fast and succesfully dodging every crash with students "then Scout saw Group Defensive"  
Scout:Guys!  
"Scout arrived at them"  
Heavy:Hi Scout what is that?  
Scout:School schnedules.  
Demoman:"gulp"Oh noo...  
Scout:Oh yess.  
"Scout gived school schnedules to Group Defestive"  
go we will miss out class see ya later.  
"then each of them splited up"

TO BE CONTINUED...

SEE YA IN NEXT CHAPTER!

Also part 5 will just be schnedule of TF2 crew but part 6 of story will be soon.


End file.
